Dirty animals
by Skovko
Summary: Ashley has promised Seth and Baron to join them at Hall Of Fame but she's scared since it's their first public appearance together ever since the world learned about their relationship. She tries to ignore the stares and shouts but when they run into a group of mean women later in the evening, she finally finds her voice again. (Part 11 of the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 11 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**  
 **Dirty Valentine**  
 **Dirty truth**

She stood and stared at her mirror image. Her hands held such a tight grip on the sink that her knuckles were turning white. She wasn't just nervous. She was scared. Scared to meet the world and all the prejudices many people had.

She sighed as she heard the door to the hotel room open. They had promised to come pick her up as soon as they were done with their autograph signings. She was beginning to regret she had made a promise to them. A promise to go to the Hall Of Fame ceremony with them.

"Ash? You ready?" Baron knocked on the door.  
"Come on, baby!" Seth singsonged as he tried the door handle. "Why is it locked?"  
"I don't feel so good," she lied.  
"Come on, pretty face, we know you're nervous and so are we but we're gonna do this together," Baron said.  
"I don't think I can," she said.  
"Look, you're dating two men with huge muscles. If we want, we can easily break down this door but we would really like for you to unlock it on your own and let us in," Baron said.

She let go of the sink and unlocked the door. The both stood with tilted heads and warm smiles when she opened it. She stepped back to the sink and looked in the mirror. Hair and makeup still looked the same as 3 seconds ago.

Baron and Seth swallowed the sight of her. She was in a dress with a dark purple corsage top with a zipper in the back. Underneath was a long, black, flowing, sheer skirt that showed her legs with the long black boots. There was a black mini skirt to cover her just enough so that no one would see her thong through the sheer skirt. She wore a dark purple eye shadow that matched the corsage top.

"I love that you never wear lipstick. That way I can always assault your lips," Baron said as he stepped up to her.

He grabbed her jaw between his thumb and index finger before leaning down to kiss her, ending the kiss with sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, slowly moving his mouth away while letting his teeth scrape over her lip.

"It's gonna be alright, Ash," he said. "And you look fucking beautiful. Everyone's gonna be so jealous."

A little groan from Seth made them both turn to look at him. He was trying to fix his dick in his pants.

"Are you alright there, Seth?" Baron twisted a little smirk.  
"Not fair!" Seth whined. "She's giving me a major boner in that dress."  
"You want me to take care of that?" She asked.  
"Would you?" He smirked at her.  
"Of course," she said.

She walked over to him, gently kissing his lips before slowly sinking down to her knees while keeping eye contact with him.

"You're stalling, baby. We should get going and not starting any..." He groaned again as her hands opened his pants fast and grabbed his dick. "Oh fuck! Screw it! We got time!"

She giggled lightly and then took him in her mouth. He sighed happily as he locked eyes with Baron. Baron grinned as he walked over to stand next to Seth, opened his own pants and freed his dick. Her hand immetiately went up and started stroking him while she was still sucking Seth.

"Fucking hell, Ash. No one gets down and dirty like you," Baron moaned.  
"Can't we just stay here all night?" Seth sighed.  
"I wish," Baron said. "But we gotta finish this fast or we're gonna have to leave with hard dicks."  
"Don't leave me hanging, baby!" Seth whined. "Make me cum, please!"

She sucked harder, the way she knew he could never fight and hold back, her left hand working his shaft along with her mouth. He started moaning loader, whispering some words she couldn't make sense of but she knew he was trying to tell her he was there. She gave him a moan in return and he came in her mouth.

"Daddy's good girl," he ran his fingers down her cheek.

She moved away from his dick and took Baron's dick in her mouth, giving him the same treatment with her mouth and hand, working him fast into an orgasm as well. He too moaned out loud as he came in her mouth.

"Well, that's one way to start a party," Seth chuckled.

She let go of Baron's dick with a grin and looked up at them from the floor. They helped her up to stand and gave her a kiss each.

"You're so cute with rosy cheeks," Baron laughed.  
"And now we really gotta go," Seth said.  
"I'm still scared," she said.  
"It's gonna be fine. Renee's doing the interviews and you know she'll talk to us like any other couple," Baron said.

Of course there were stares and shouts from some of the fans as well as reporters trying to get their attention but she did her best to ignore it. She let the guys guide her around and they didn't stop to give an actual interview until they were inside and safe in front of Renee. As expected Renee gave a professional interview, asking them the same questions as she did with all the other couples. They could always count on Renee having their backs.

Once they found their seats and the ceremony started, there were no more problems. The fans that had tickets to the ceremony were seated behind them and none of them paid attention to them once the ceremony was going on.

They made it out of there without any shouts. A few looks but Baron and Seth did their best to shield her on their way to the car. They were all in a good mood as they made their way into the lobby of the hotel and towards the elevator. Seth had just pushed the button when an unknown female voice reached them.

"If it isn't the whore," she said.

They turned their heads to see a small group of women standing there. They didn't know any of them but the women clearly knew them. One of them stood in front with her arms crossed, trying to look like an intimidating leader.

"Such a whore for fucking two wrestlers at the same time," the woman continued.

Baron let out a little growl as he opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance. Ashley stepped up to the woman, standing right in front of her.

"You got a problem?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I got a problem with you," the woman poked her shoulder. "You're nothing but a dirty little ring rat. No one's gonna want to even look at you once they're done with you, and trust me, they're gonna be done with you soon. You're just the flavour of the month."

Calmly Ashley grabbed the woman's wrist to stop her from poking her shoulder. In one swift move she had the woman face first against the nearest wall and her arm behind her back in a painful hold.

"I taught her that," Seth said proudly.

Baron couldn't stop his own face from lighting up into a smile as he saw how calmly Ashley still seemed to be despite the woman who was now whimpering in pain.

"Jealousy is such an ugly thing," Ashley said. "You can call me whore and ring rat all you want but reality is that I'm going home with those two and they're gonna fuck me so good and you'll never get to experience their hands on your body no matter how much you dream about it. So go on, spit your venom. I'm the one who still comes out on top in the end while you're gonna stand here all miserable, pathetic and alone."

She straightened her back as she walked back to the guys. It felt so good to finally say something back even though it was only to a small group of women. Baron and Seth looked pleasantly surprised. The elevator door opened and all three of them stepped inside.

"That was fucking hot!" Baron said.

The door closed and Seth wasted no time. He threw himself at her, slamming her back first up against the wall, sinking his teeth into her shoulders, collarbone and top of her breasts, yanking on the straps of her dress as if he was ready to get her naked inside the elevator.

Baron dropped to his knees next to both of them. His hand was fast under her dress, ripping the thong from her body in one hard pull. He pushed in between them, his head disappearing under her dress, his tongue and teeth licking and grating over her clit.

"Shit!" She moaned out as her head fell back against the wall.

She reached blindly for both their heads, tugging on their hair but it only made both of them growl and attack her even harder, showing her they were in complete control. The elevator stopped and Baron quickly moved out from her dress and back up to stand. The door opened and no one was there. Seth lifted her over his shoulder and carried her towards their hotel room while unzipping the dress. He ran his nails down her naked back while Baron unlocked the door.

"I fucking love it when you don't wear a bra," he said.  
"And I made sure the thong is gone too," Baron chuckled.  
"You left it on the floor in the elevator," Seth said as he watched the elevator door close again.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Someone's about to get a dirty surprise," Baron laughed.

They moved into the room. Baron stepped over, unzipped her boots and pulled them off her with force. He then wrapped his arms around her body inside the dress. He pulled her away from Seth's shoulder while Seth held on to the dress, the two of them getting her out of it that way. She was thrown on the bed and watched as Baron pulled his shirt off before throwing himself at her, forcing her down on her back, attacking her nipples with his teeth while opening his pants and pushing them down to his knees along with his boxers.

"Stupid boots!" He growled.

He didn't have time to get them off to get completely naked. He wanted her now. Keeping his clothes down to his knees, he thrust into her hard, claiming her like never before, one hard thrust after the other.

Seth was fast up by her head. His pants and boxers were down to his knees too. He didn't wanna bother with his boots either and he still had his shirt on as well. She reached her hands under his shirt to run her nails down his stomach. He grabbed both of them and slammed them down on the bed.

"No, we're in charge!" He said commandingly.

He held her arms down while he moved around enough to feed her his dick. He fucked her mouth the best way he could, never giving her a chance to get away or move. Although she was used to their wild sides, this was different. This was rough and raw. They were going completely animalistic on her and it was the biggest turn on for her. As fast as Seth had forced his dick into his mouth, just as fast did he disappear again.

"Turn her around!" He demanded.

Baron held on to her as he flipped over on his back so she got on top. He continued thrusting up into her while his hands were grabbing on to her thighs as hard as his could, his fingers leaving red marks on her skin. Seth moved down behind her and she knew what was to come.

"Give her to me for a second. I can't bother looking for lube now," Seth said.

Baron pulled out of her and Seth slammed into her right away. He thrust into her fast for around ten seconds before pulling out of her again. Baron was inside her just as fast again, holding still though while Seth placed a hand between her shoulder blades to hold her down.

"Breathe out, baby," he said.

She relaxed as good as she could while Seth spread her ass cheeks and placed his dick at her entrance. He thrust into her faster than usual and her body reacted on instinct as she tried pushing forward from the pain but she was being held in position by Baron's tight grip on her thighs.

"Sorry, baby," Seth mumbled.

He didn't stop though but just pulled out and thrust back in, fucking her fast and hard while Baron immetiately joined in. Seth pulled his shirt off, putting it around her throat, keeping it wrapped tight with one hand while placing his other hand on her back to hold her down. Baron's fingernails starting to tear up the flesh on her thighs. Both of them were fucking her like never before. She was crying and screaming, feeling pain and pleasure with each thrust. Her body was being assulted like never before and she loved every second of it. She loved both the pain and the pleasure and wanted more.

She tried speaking, tried begging, but no words came out. Just moans, screams and cries as she was being dominated completely. She drooled on Baron's chest, her voice was getting hoarse, her teeth scraping over his chest with each thrust that sent her body back and forward.

"Fucking cum!" Seth bellowed.

His thrusts got even harder even though she hadn't thought that was possible. She felt like she almost blacked out as they fucked her into the best orgasm she had ever had. When she finally came to her senses again, both men were lying still. Her own orgasm had been so intense that she hadn't noticed them cumming too. Seth collapsed down on her, sandwiching her completely between their bodies.

"What the hell happened to make you stake your claim on me like that?" She asked.  
"You standing up for yourself down in the lobby. Such a turn on," Seth answered.  
"Are you complaining?" Baron smirked.  
"Oh god, no. That was fucking intense. Painful as hell but also more satisfying than anything before," she said.  
"Anything before? Shit, we got something to live up to from now on," Seth laughed.  
"We can do it," Baron laughed too.

Seth finally pulled out of her and rolled down on his back. She gently moved to get Baron out of her as well and gracelessly fell down between their bodies. The men finally managed to get their boots and clothes off while she just lied there watching them struggle with it.

"You're fucking animals," she said.  
"We're your animals and we'll fuck you like that anytime you want," Baron's fingers played with one of her nipples.  
"Yeah, we're your animals," Seth raised his head up on one hand while his other hand wrapped around her throat. "Your dirty animals just like you're ours and we're gonna take what's ours again and again."  
"Fuck me!" She whimpered.  
"Fucking dirty animal," Seth growled as he choked her a little harder. "Come on, baby, beg and whimper for us!"  
"Please!" She could hardly get the word over her lips.

Baron moved down her body, his fingers reaching for her other nipple closer to Seth while his teeth tugged at the nipple closest to him.

"Please!" She whimpered louder.  
"Mmm, pretty face, you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow," Baron said. "Gonna fuck this little kitten until she can't purr anymore."


End file.
